Text Chat
by Destini Jensen Venturi
Summary: ONE SHOT: Chatroom chat, they're in 5th grade. Not entirely in scriptchatroom form. Does break away from the chatroom scene with paragraphs. First completed fanfic, but not first fanfic ever written. AH. Read


**Title:** Text Chat

**Author:** Jennifer (Just Another Girl 19)

**Category:** Romance/Humor

**Coupling(s):** Arnold/Helga

**Rating:** G (K by FFnet's rating system)

**Parody or Idea:** Idea

**How I came up with the Fic:** Just started writing it one day when I was bored.

**Summary:** ONE SHOT: Chatroom chat, they're in 5th grade. It all starts with an invitation to a chatroom...Not entirely in script/chatroom form. Does break away from the chatroom scene with paragraphs. First completed fanfic, but not first fanfic ever written. A/H. Read&Review.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** _THERE IS SOMETHING WEIRD THAT HAPPENED WITH THIS ONE. I WILL NOT BE EDITING IT UNTIL AFTER I REMEMBER THE WHOLE SCENE THAT WAS SOMEHOW DELETED. I HAVE NO IDEA HOW THAT SCENE WAS DELETED. ALL I KNOW IS THAT I HAD BEEN WORKING ON IT AT AROUND MIDNIGHT. I SAVED IT THEN CLOSED IT AND WENT TO BED -- WOKE UP THE NEXT MORNING CAME BACK TO IT TO WORK ON IT AGAIN AND RE-READ THROUGH IT TO GET BACK INTO IT AGAIN AND THERE WAS A WHOLE SCENE MISSING!_

--- I got to one part of it and then started to read the next section, and realized there was something wrong with the way it flowed. I was so ticked off! I had worked so hard on it, I had even stayed up until midnight working on it and it deleted the scene where Phoebe had IMed Helga and they chatted through IM for a while and then Helga invited Phoebe into the chat - you have been given the chance to read this fanfiction sooner than than any of my others - only because I want you to see how odd it looks/sounds with that scene missing.

**Status:** Currently inactive, until further notice.

* * *

Helga layed face down on her bed, completely bored, she rolled over and looked over at her computer. _Well, there's obviously nothing else better to do..._ she thought. She walked over to her computer desk, sat down in her computer chair and began to log on to CompuServe. 

(A.n.: Hey, let's see how many times I can say 'computer' in one sentence...NOT! lol. How did that happen? How did I get computer in there soooooo many times? And about the choice of CompuServe...It's what I used to use, I don't really like it, but it's the only type of internet that I know of that lets you change your screen name when you go into a chatroom and that's what I needed for this fic.)

"Welcome to Compuserve, you have mail!" The Internet Welcome voice boasted. She decided to not even check her e-mail at the moment, probably just a bunch of spam. She looked at her buddy list to see if Phoebe was online, but she wasn't. She started to put 'wrestling' into the search box when a gray box popped up on her screen.

**RealRomeo9 (A)** has invited you to a chat...  
Would you like to accept?  
Yes! NO! IGNORE USER Change Nickname Before Entering

_Now why would Arnold invite me to a chat?_ she thought, she clicked on "Change Nickname Before Entering" when a smaller gray box with a white area appeared, she just typed "H" and clicked "Enter Room."

**A:** Hey...

**H:** How come no one else is in here, Fbhead?

**A:** It's a private chatroom, others can only come in if I invite them.

**H:** Oh...so why did u invite me?

**A:** I...um...uh...

**H:** Don't type the way ur wanting to talk, think it out before u type and send.

**H:** Btw, wats w/ the stuttering, hairboy?

**A:** I...uh...there's something I need to tell u...

**H:** And that would be?

He could just hear how sarcastic her words were even though he was reading them off of a screen.

_Don't get ahead of urself Helga, ol' girl, there's no way that it's what your thinking it is,_ Helga told herself before she let herself read his answer.

**A:** I..._(he closes his eyes as he types)_...like you-like you.

(A.n.: Yes, while he's typing, he's very talented, you know, he can type with his eyes closed. rolls eyes lol.)

**H:** WHAAAAAAAAAAT!

**A:** :( You hate me, don't u? Why am I even asking? I know u do...

**H:** No, no...u don't know the half of it.

_Why did you just send that, Helga? What are you an idiot!_ she thought, _Wait. he said he likes me-likes me?...AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!_ her mind screamed happily.

**A:** Ok, so tell me what I don't know? Do u hate me or what?

**H:** Um...quite the opposite actually...

**A:** So...u like-like me:-D (A.N.: Thats a hopeful smile)

**H:** ...

**A:** Helga...Answer my question!

**H:** ...Yes...

**A:** I seriously thought that u would yell at me and tell me to get lost...

**H:** Well...surprise, surprise.

**A:** Hehe

**H:** So why me, Arnoldo? and what happened to ur crush on Li-la?

**A:** What's with the 2 syllabol hyphen? anyway, in answer to ur question...Ur confident and u stick up for urself...in it's own way thats attractive. As for Lila, well, let's just say her innocence, IMO, has become over-rated...and I stopped like-liking her after that Timberly-incident.

**H:** Oookaaaaay...

Suddenly an IM box came up on Helga's screen.

(A.N.: this part is NOT part of the chat in the chatroom, it's a separate IM.)

A.N.: P.S.-- somehow this part and part of the conversation between Helga and Arnold, and then Helga, Arnold, and Phoebe was deleted. I don't remember 'anything' that I had them say in these parts and I hate rewriting something and it not turning out to be what I wrote it as the first time... Sooo, just guess what's happened here. Sorry, about the inconvenience.

**A:** Dang, she sounds like a book...or a dictionary...

**H:** As always...lol.

**P:** Getting along I see.

**H:** U already know why, Phoebes.

**P:** Yes, of course.

**A:** U told her?

**H:** Yeh, was I not supposed to?

**A:** Like u would do what I tell u to... it doesn't matter, Helga. It's just that u were just complaining about being made fun of...

**H:** My best friend WOULD NOT make fun of me...

**P:** Settle down Helga, and she is correct Arnold, I wouldn't make fun of her or the two of you.

**A:** I wasn't saying that u would Phoebe...It's just I thought u would probably say something to Gerald and u know how he is he'll make sure the whole school knows if I don't tell him to 'keep it quiet' as soon as he hears about it.

**H:** Yeh that really makes me feel at ease, Fb-head.

**A:** Helga...

**H:** What? (:

**A:** Plz, stop calling me that.

**H:** Ooooooooooooooook...you know...it could be considered a term of endearment.

**A:** thk u!...We'll discuss it later, Helga... :

**P:** You two can't stop arguing for more than 3 minutes are you both sure you want to be a couple that CONSTANTLY gets on each others nerves?

**A:** I don't think it'll be CONSTANTLY, Phoebe... ;)

**P:** When did you start to like-like her, Arnold?

**A:** ...uh...I...uh...

**H:** Oh, great...back to the stuttering... :-) Thnx, Phoebes, lol

**P:** Haha... :-( I'm not amused by that one inkling, Helga.

**A:** ...last month...

**P:** Oh...ok...

**P:** HE SPEAKS! lol

**H: **DOL!

**A:** DOL?

**H:** It means dying of laughter, Phoebe and I made it up.

**A:** Oh...

**A:** Um...I gotta go...I'll tty2t at school.

**P:** See you at school tommorow, Arnold.

**H:** Ya, sut, Arnoldo...

**_A_ has signed off.**

**P:** I bet your happy.

**H:** U could say that... (:D

**P:** :)

**_THE END_**

* * *

**Author's Final Note:**

So, that's it. What do you think? It's not so good is it? Well, this was my first completed fafic, but not my first fanfic that I have written. Sorry about that missing part...if I were to try to re-write it I wouldn't like the rewritten version because it most likely wouldn't come out the same way as the first attempt and that tends to bother me. As does poor grammar and misspelled words. Yes, I am aware that the spelling and grammar is not all that good, but I did write this a looooooooooooooooooooooong time ago 2002/2003 (and around midnight) so please forgive me. I have never been a horrible speller, I just wrote it as if it were taking place in an actual chatroom. I will not be editing it. This is the final version. Let me know what you think--:

_**Review**_, or...

**E-mail:** neutronvortex08 at hotmail dot com

...OR...

**AIM:** neutronvortex851


End file.
